


[BVS/Clex]Der Gott ist tot

by cocrylic



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 蒙眼play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 超莱，BVS背景，但是大超跟露易丝当然是没有交往的设定，蒙眼play一个没啥剧情的PWP，可能OOC，来AO3备个份





	[BVS/Clex]Der Gott ist tot

问题出在问题上。

他在色调又黑又冷的慈善宴会里谈起Prometheus、谈起老Luthor，人群里或真心或假意地发出配合的笑声，玻璃杯里的酒像血渍一样深红，瓶边倒映出某些来自头顶的光，一头灿金的卷发也没让整场宴会的色调温暖多少，他的皮肤在暗沉颜色衣服的衬托下全是寡淡的白。

苍白得不得了。

但在天台上的时候，四下里都是夜晚的漆黑，那双蓝色的眼睛格外深沉又发着亮，他的肤色还是很白，在此时尤是，可发丝的边缘全染着光晕，在那么接近的角度下，唇瓣可见的红润至极，好像在此之前已经兴奋地舔了好几遍嘴唇似的。

就像现在这样。

蒙着眼的人嘴唇被吻得又湿又红，黑色的布料绕过卷发盖在眼睛上，在后头打了结，仰着头的模样会给人一种乖顺而迷茫的错觉，室内的光线昏黄了不少，连带着那头在这一会儿显得越发璀璨的金发都能让人想到午后的麦田。

他像个少年。纤细、柔软，又热烈的自负，应当站在太阳底下、站在人群上头，同现在一样抬起下巴，同叫超人跪在他面前的那天夜晚一样，深蓝的眼里散发明亮的光。

但不是那么笑。

这就是Clark开始思考的源头。关于Lex为什么会恨他的问题，关于折辱超人能让Lex如此兴奋的理由所在。

他的手沿着年轻总裁的脊背下滑，那一片皮肤细腻白皙，以致于其上的各种陈年伤痕变得格外刺目，超人的吻就落在一边的光裸肩膀上。

Lex往身后移去，他不喜欢这个，他不喜欢现在发生在他身上的一切，也不喜欢这种被遮住了双眼的黑暗，抵着他后背的手干燥而温暖，但十分有力，摩挲着那些合该被刮去的痕迹，他仍然被圈在怀里，呼吸间全是太阳的味道。

前面是粗砺的制服触感，也许那点布料本来很软，但底下是钢铁之躯，那就不怎么令人好受，老实说，有点细微的疼，并且这让某些事实格外清晰：他被脱得干干净净，而致使他变成现在这一境地的人还完好地穿着制服。

是的，他当然认得出来限制了他行动的人是谁，那再好辨认不过了。

Clark注意到了怀里青年的不适，这很容易发现，Lex的肤色特别白，也似乎很是敏感，因此一旦在身上留有什么痕迹就非常明显，而他前胸和肩膀的某些部分已经因为摩擦发红了，乳头甚至有些肿胀。

他们的体型实在差的有点大，这导致Lex在他怀里就看起来既弱小又色情，尤其对方还是赤裸的，Clark其实很担心自己会一不小心就折断青年细白的手腕或者脚踝。

所以他不希望Lex挣扎得太过厉害，否则就会让力道很不好控制，Clark不是很想伤害对方，但他也不是很想把Lex捆起来，因为老实说，他觉得Lex不会反抗，他希望Lex不会反抗，这听起来很天真，可假如这人是Lex一直试图证明不完美、有罪的超人的话，也不是不可能。

这就是……这算是Clark主动给这个金发科学家送过来的罪状。

Lex不会讨厌这个。他是说，也许对方会讨厌这样被蒙住眼睛限制住行动以及跟一个男人做爱，但是不会讨厌超人变得不那么“超人”。

有着卷曲金发的青年试着活动了一下，在Clark怀里侧了侧头，脸上的神色既嘲讽又锋利，眼神被挡住让这一切都削弱了许多，但依稀可见眉毛上扬了一些，“这就是世界结束的方式，恩？这就是世界结束的方式……这就是世界结束的方式？‘嘭’的一声……”他的手指做了个展开的动作，像是在模仿一场爆炸，拉长了语调，结尾的句子漫不经心又简短而轻，“天空之神掉到了地底下。”

“我才从地底下爬出来，Lex。”Clark在怀里人的耳侧那么开口，垂着眼将手指送到了青年的腿间，顺着光洁的大腿内侧探到股缝里去，“而没错，是的，我从天上来。”

这就是蒙住邪恶科学家眼睛的好处了，谁知道他那么说的时候是否会泄露什么不当的神情呢，虽然Lex或许并不在意这个。

“哦……Clark Kent，Kal-El……”Lex换不同的名字叫了一遍，笑容里带上了貌似真诚的愉悦，白净又骨节分明的手摸索向超人的面颊，像老师在教导学生，“耗子外套，乌鸦皮，十字棍杖。在一片田野中，举止如同风的举动……”他念叨着莫名的诗句，指尖缓缓下滑到男人的胸前，嘴角的一边跟着上扬了不少，“你是打算穿着这件印着‘S’的表演服操我吗？”

所以事情发生的多少还是算是水到渠成的。年轻的总裁大约确实不反对Clark这种行为，或者更确切一点来说，在某一方面，他被取悦了。

最初Clark没敢有什么太大的动作，他刚进去Lex的大腿就开始打颤，花了好几秒才把呼吸平稳下来，被黑色布条蒙住眼睛的青年远没有先前的淡定自如，他抓着面前男人的手臂捏得死紧，这对Clark没造成什么影响，但他感觉被抓住的部分跟对方手指碰到自己的脸上、戳到胸口时一样开始发烫，除此之外，他也清楚的感觉到Lex右手掌心遗留下的伤痕。

Lex脸上的布料有点被浸湿，Clark猜他在划破自己手掌的时候一定也流了眼泪，Lex应该很怕痛，但神奇的是他却没有见过对方哭起来的样子，这让他有点想把布条扯开，不过最后他还是没有这么做，因为这一会儿的Lex也一样格外少见。

卷发青年将手臂和腿都盘到了超人的身上，Lex的手沿着锁骨往上攀的时候Clark有那么一会儿觉得自己可能会像一个地球人一样需要呼吸，要是没蒙着眼，Clark觉得也许能看见对方斜睨的眼神，那可能会带了点不屑，眼尾都上挑着，但浸着水光，那大约挑起的眉眼就只有锐利的风情。

可布条安然无恙，这位年轻的科学家便看上去纯洁柔和了许多，每一次因为不确定而令手指在他身上略过的时刻都如同某种无辜的调情，青年难得把下巴靠到他的肩膀上，像一只趴上桌慵懒地想要睡去的猫，然后嘴唇对上耳朵，呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，用仿佛他们当真是情人一样的声音轻笑道：“我听见你的心跳了，Clark。”

那一瞬间外星人感觉自己好像真的听见了“嘭”的一声，像是炸开了什么东西，闷响在脑子里。

“砰、砰……”Lex仿照着他的心跳声，歪着头离远了一点超人，但并没有将距离拉远太多，柔软的发尾还时不时扫在男人的肩膀上，声音传入耳膜时像从不知名的远方缥缈回响，他的手指跟着一下一下地敲击在对方的后颈上，模仿着心跳加速的节奏，这让Clark的心脏一秒都没能缓下来。

“砰——”

一切都在这一刻戛然而止。

Clark的心跳跟着这最后一个音一起停顿下来，然后他才发现自己早就莫名就绕进了青年控制的速率里，不知不觉就处在了对方的掌控下，而始作俑者反倒貌似开心至极地将脸颊贴到了他的肩颈上，开口的语调都带着些甜腻又好像深含恶意的嗓音，“你是真的很喜欢我这个样子，是吧？”

所以，这就是了。

Lex Luthor就是知道怎么让氪星之子情绪崩裂，他就是知道怎么打击Clark Kent，知道怎么操控天上来的神明，怎么让向来温和的人失去理智，让他全身奔腾的血液都愤怒地燃烧起来。

男人拉开年轻总裁的两条腿，发狠似的把性器捅到最里面，穴道紧密包裹着的温度和烧灼的怒火一样热，青年为这突如其来的进攻抽了口气，显然氪星人的力道与尺寸一时半会儿不太能吃得消，不久前才将人轻易惹怒的嘴巴此时又只剩下了意图适应的喘息。

然而这一次Clark没给他充分缓气的时间，才抽出一点就又毫不留情地顶了进去，先前充分的润滑让Lex没有因为这种大力又急速的冲撞而受伤，但也没好受到哪里去，不间断的撞击让他难以控制的摇摇晃晃，再加上眼睛被遮住什么也看不见，几乎让他一点安全感都没有，即使知道身下应该是床铺，却也依然免不了因为难以掌控的关系颇有些提心吊胆惊心动魄。

眼前一片黑暗的青年脸上无意识地流露出了少许害怕的神情，他的手像抓住唯一希望似的抓着氪星人，缠绕在眼睛上方的黑色布条与他过白的肤色形成鲜明的对比，连卷曲长发的金色都显得越发纯粹起来。

这人一头阳光色泽般金发又白到仿佛透明的皮肤长相确实好像干净又无辜，从光明里而来似的，这么眼睛被绑上又好似无助的情景，反倒衬得Clark像是把人从光明里拉下来的渎神者一样。

这副模样叫氪星之子有些心软，又觉得自己妥协得太快，而且老实说，Lex这种鲜少软下来的态度让他有点欲罢不能，就算对方可能并不是有意或者根本就是故意的也一样，因此最后他也只是略微放缓了速度，带着点愧疚地讨好的蹭了蹭。

抽插的节奏渐渐有些慢了下来，不过事实上那也没能让Lex完整地说些什么，细致的碾磨比全是怒气的冲撞更能全面地找到某些敏感点，陌生的快感让他不由自主地绷紧了腿，破开内壁软肉前进的阴茎反而被夹得越发紧了起来，这只让情况变得更糟，卷发的青年很快被前进艰难又坚定进入抽出的肉刃磨得止不住带着细弱哭腔的呻吟。

这种大约更符合目前进行的主题的反应看起来理所应当地带走了超人对怀里人不久前惊慌而引起的心软和愧疚，他的进出依然还算缓慢，但每一回都足够用力，也丝毫没放过让Lex抽搐起来的地方，人类的股间早被拍打得通红，但这一会儿他没能分出多余的心神给那里火烧一样的绵密疼痛，他依然止不住眼泪，但快感和发热的痛感混合在一起甚至让他分不清那些眼泪是为哪一部分而流，肉体撞击的声音和淫靡的水声让整个室内空气的温度都与两人的体温一样灼热。

Lex感觉有些闷热，他觉得遮住他眼睛的东西或许也妨碍了他的呼吸，那片布料几乎完全被泪水打湿，到了现在稍微松散了些，但也还是在掺杂了眼泪的情况下轻易就能叫人感到紧贴皮肤的不适，而完全被阻隔了视觉的情境放大了一切感官，在一轮又一轮酥麻快感的攻击下几乎能吞掉使人镇定的理智。

到最后的时候有着长卷金发的年轻总裁只能攀着面前男人的背，求饶似的轮番叫着对方不同的名字，断断续续又透着些沙哑，远没有平日里的顺畅，但这声音在一场情事里显然不是什么能停下来的有利事物，氪星人的进攻反而因此变得更加猛烈起来。

青年的穴口被操得又湿又软，这大大方便了Clark的动作，掐着人类大腿的氪星之子的每一次抽出插入都几乎全是大开大合，Lex几乎没有哪次是能反应得过来的。兴许是为了安抚，Clark低头舔吻起身下的人，但这对被过多强烈的感觉侵袭的Lex而言无疑是雪上加霜，不受控制地绷起身体，呼吸得越发急促。

直到两人都接连射了出来，理智回笼，Clark才发现青年过于白皙的皮肤上被自己留下了某些力气没控制好的青紫印记，Lex几乎全无力气得瘫软在身上，这让他有些担忧地分开了两个人，解开一直束缚在对方脸上的带子。

突如其来的光线让Lex被刺激得又流出了眼泪，他快速眨了几下眼睛，最后暂时闭上了它们，他的睫毛都全是湿润的，仰面躺在床上平复着呼吸，四肢全都垂着一动没动，这个姿势让他身上所有的痕迹都看得一清二楚，看起来又可怜又色情。

Clark呼出一口气，抱着似乎没有打算动弹的人进到了浴室里，Lex似乎完全心安理得，他顺从地将双手挂到对方的脖子上，歪着头靠着氪星人，这让Clark不得不用了极大的克制力才没按着这个叫人又爱又恨的家伙在浴室里再来一发。

“……你知道吗？Nietzsche一共说了四次‘上帝已死’。”热水冲刷下来的时候年轻的科学家在超人怀里堪堪睁开了眼睛，但说的话显然不令人愉快。

“Lex……”

“这真是非常容易被人误解的一句话，是不是？”Lex没在意张口打算说什么的超人，而是勉强撑起了一点身体，继续道：“他觉得‘超人’是替代‘上帝’的新价值体系，当然，这不是在指你，外星人。”

“放弃旧的全能至善的‘神’，转而呼唤新的‘最高价值的人格代表’、‘英雄道德的载体和人类发展的目标’，”他面对面地拉近了与外星人的距离，从对方干净的蓝眼睛里看见自己的倒影，“你是那个‘神’还是那个‘超人’？”

Clark抿了抿唇，没有接下这个话题。

有着金发和深蓝眼瞳的青年歪过脑袋，拉起了个未知深意的笑容，“那我猜你是后面那个。”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1.莱总提到的诗都改自+取自艾略特的空心人
> 
> 前面一段是改自  
> This is the way the world ends  
> This is the way the world ends  
> This is the way the world ends  
> Not with a bang but a whimper. 
> 
> 后面一段是取自  
> In death's dream kingdom 在死亡的梦幻国土  
> Let me also wear 让我也穿上  
> Such deliberate disguises 如此审慎精心的伪装  
> Rat's coat，crowskin，crossed staves 耗子外套，乌鸦皮，十字棍杖  
> In a field 在一片田野中  
> Behaving as the wind behaves 举止如同风的举动  
> No nearer - 不要更接近——  
> Not that final meeting 不是那最后的相聚  
> In the twilight kingdom 在黄昏的国土里  
> 重点在于“Such deliberate disguises 如此审慎精心的伪装”这句没提的，顺说这段是讲的稻草人
> 
> 2.尼采我觉得不用解释了应该……莱总解释的就还算差不多清楚了


End file.
